


Would You Mind Staying?

by Sammy66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66
Summary: Just a little bit of Obi-Wan fluff
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Kudos: 67





	Would You Mind Staying?

"Come on, Obi! What if someone attacks me and manages to incapacitate you, and then all I have to defend myself is your lightsaber but I don't know how to use it!" 

You had been watching him train for some time now, happy to just observe him moving graciously and slashing the air with his saber.

An attempt on your life a few weeks prior caused the council to assign a Jedi to your protection. 

You had known the Jedi for a long time, ever since you became a senator. You always thought he was witty and quite charming, but all this time with him practically shadowing you, following everywhere you went, you found your feelings growing stronger. You tried to be rational and keep yourself from falling, you really did. You knew a Jedi could never be with someone. But all the rationalization in the world couldn't help this simple fact: you were in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

You had risen as you spoke, getting closer to him and sending a lazy grin his way. "Really, it's your duty to let me try it out, teach me a few moves."

"Is it, now?" He came to a stop and turned his lightsaber off, raising his brow. You could see a hint of the smile he was trying to conceal.

"Yup," you replied, popping the 'p.' 

He let out a soft chuckle. "Well, in that case." He extended his arm, gesturing for you to join him.

You looked at him with wide eyes, you had never thought he would actually agree. You were just bored and decided to tease him, really. But you would be lying if you said that you hadn't dreamed more than once of trying the infamous weapon for yourself. So you quickly made your way to him, only thinking to mask how eager you truly were a little too late.

He laughed again as he watched you all but run to him, shaking his head slightly at your excitement, put this time he didn't bother trying to hide the smile that formed on his lips. 

"Okay, so what do I do?" you asked as you stretched your sore muscles. 

"First, you need to be in the proper stance," he said as he demonstrated, and you followed suit. 

"Alright." He turned his lightsaber on, and cautiously handed it over to you. You took it gently, feeling out its weight. After just a few seconds of holding it, it already felt so natural to you. Maybe you had been a Jedi in another life.

"Now what?" 

Your breath hitched and you almost dropped the weapon when you felt Obi-Wan's strong arms around you. His body practically enveloped yours, his chest pressed to your back. Suddenly it was quite hard to keep your focus on the lightsaber you were holding. 

His hand over yours guided you in a gentle motion, the buzzing of the saber mixed with the intoxication of his close proximity made you dizzy.

"Like that, that's it." His whispered words spoken so close to your ear sent a shiver down your spine. You focused your gaze back ahead on the saber, willing yourself to snap out of it. Those feelings were always dangerous, but when you were holding a great weapon, even more so. Now was not the time to let yourself get distracted by Obi-Wan's presence. Although he really wasn't helping with that right now.

He kept you moving slowly, but as hard as you tried, you couldn't be aware of anything other than Obi-Wan. His hands on yours, his arms around you, your back pressed to his chest, it was all too much. Without noticing, your hand came to a complete stop as you turned your face slightly to catch a better glimpse at his. He looked down at you, surprised by your sudden stop. You were so close to each other, if you only leaned in a bit, you would be kissing him-

"Right, um." He cleared his throat and backed away from you. You coughed, embarrassed, looking at anything but him. You glanced out of the corner of your eye his hand extended toward you and you quickly brought your eyes back to him. You observed him for a second, confused by the gesture, until you remember the lightsaber you were still holding. 

"Oh, right," you said as you handed it back to him. You ran your hand through your hair, putting some much needed distance between the two of you. "Than- thank you. I feel much safer now." You tried to joke, with a light smile that didn't quite reach your eyes.

"My pleasure," he responded, looking as uncomfortable as you felt right now. 

"It's getting pretty late, I think I should head back." 

"Yes, yes of course. I'll escort you," he said and you nodded, exiting the training room with him in tow.

~

"Alright, goodnight, Obi-Wan," you said softly as you were about to enter your room for the night. Obi-Wan was on your couch, ready to sleep also. He had insisted on staying with you at all times, refusing to leave you vulnerable to an attack during the night. You had in turn insisted on him letting you at least give him some better sleeping arrangements. Most of the pillows from your bed were now on your couch in an attempt to provide the man with some comfort. 

You knew it must be awful, sleeping on a couch for weeks, but it probably wasn't the worst situation he'd ever faced. And, selfishly, you had to admit you were glad to have him around. And not only because it made you feel safer.

"Goodnight, Y/N." The smile he gave you sent butterflies to your stomach, but you shook your head, ignoring the feeling and closing the door to your bedroom behind you.

~

You shot up in your bed as you woke up, screaming. Your heart beating way too fast in your chest, until you managed to take a deep, calming breath upon realizing that you were safe in your room. 

You could only remember vague images from your dream, but you did not desire to recall any more of it. It had clearly been quite unpleasant. 

Still pretty shaken, you tried to breathe slowly and calm yourself, when Obi-Wan burst through the door, his lightsaber ready, looking for the source of your scream.

"Y/N! What is it, are you alright?" He scanned the room as he spoke, searching for a threat. 

"I-" your voice cracked and you coughed before trying again. "It's okay, Obi-Wan, it was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" he asked, weapon still raised and his eyes still searching your room. When you nodded firmly, he finally relaxed and turned his saber off.

"Well, I'll leave you then-"

You cut him off before he had the chance to exit your room, "Actually, Obi, would you mind staying?" 

He passed a hand through his hair, looking at his feet. "I- I don't think that would be a good idea, it's-"

"Right," you interrupted, feeling embarrassed by your request and sudden lack of self control. "Right. No, I get it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" you trailed off as you turned to face the other way, mortified. God, what had you done? I'll never be able to look him in the eye again, you thought.

Would he do you the courtesy of acting as if nothing had happened the next day? Or would everything be weird and uncomfortable now? First the moment in the training room earlier, now this. Today was not a good day for you, you had to pull yourself together and-

Your train of thought abruptly stopped when you felt the weight shift in your bed. You slowly turned your head to see Obi-Wan laying by your side. He looked at you and gave you a hesitant smile. "Is this… is this alright? Is that what you wanted?" 

You looked at him in awe, struggling to form words. Your prolonged silence made his soft look turn worried, and that's when you finally managed to let out a "Yes." You smiled contentedly as you settled back in, whispering just loud enough for him to hear, "Yes. This is perfect. This is exactly what I want."

You closed your eyes and let yourself drift off to sleep, all traces of a bad dream gone now that the man you loved was beside you.

"It's all I want too, Darling," Obi-Wan whispered softly as he brushed a strand of hair out of your face.

~

You woke up slowly. You could tell it was still the middle of the night even without opening your eyes, it was too dark to be day. But that was not what was odd about this scenario. No. What was odd was the warmth you felt around you… the arm holding you close… Obi-Wan!

You cautiously opened one eye, looking up to see the man's sleeping face. You had never seen him look so relaxed, all tension gone from his face. He looked so peaceful and serene, all you wanted was to nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck. But you didn't dare move. You knew that if he woke up, he would instantly let go of you.

So you would enjoy this for as long as it would last, refusing to let sleep claim you. You rarely had the opportunity to study him from so close without him noticing, so you took your chance now. You had never seen a mouth before that you would kill to kiss. It was a terrifying feeling, being so consumed by love for a man you could never have. But you knew that you could never want anyone else, so you were destined to suffer. 

You must not have been as still as you had thought, or maybe he had sensed the intensity of your gaze, because Obi-Wan lazily opened his eyes, looking down at you.

"Well, hello there." His voice was husky with sleep, and it almost made you melt. 

"I'm sorry- I don't- I should just-" you babbled, trying to find the words to justify your current situation. You gave up on words and instead went to untangle your limbs, but his voice stopped you.

"Please. Don't go." It was so low, you weren't one hundred percent sure you hadn't imagined it. But you stopped your movements and let yourself lie back down against him. His arm squeezing you tighter confirmed that you had heard him right. 

"I know this isn't right…" He breathed deeply. His fingers circling a pattern on your shoulder. 

He'd been quiet for so long, the only sign he was still awake his fingers brushing against your skin, you had almost forgotten he'd even said anything when he finally continued. "I know I shouldn't feel like this. 'A Jedi must not form attachment' but it's not like I meant to! I never sought it out. I didn't try to fall in love. Actually, I actively tried not to. But how could I not? How could I spend even a minute with you, and not fall in love? You are all I can think about, day and night. And I know that I'm tasked with your safety, so I should be spending a fair amount of time thinking about you. I should be thinking about your safety, who might want to hurt you, how to best protect you. But instead all I think about is how it would feel to brush my fingers against your skin, to hold you, to kiss you. You have completely taken hold of my entire being. I love you, Y/N. I love you."

You brushed the tears from your eyes before looking at him. You could see a single tear running down his face, and it broke your heart. You felt more tears come to your eyes. He took the hand that wasn't on your shoulder and brushed the tears gently with his thumb. As he was about to pull his hand back, you grabbed it with yours, bringing it to your lips and kissing it softly. 

"I love you, too, Obi-Wan. You have no idea how much I love you. Every day has been torture. All I want is to be pressed against you, like this. Earlier tonight, with your lightsaber, I almost dropped it so many times because I couldn't focus on anything but your arms around me. I couldn't bring myself to think, I only wanted to feel. Feel you."

Tears formed in his eyes, but you saw no sadness there, only love. Love for you. 

You put your hand to his cheek, cupping his face as you leaned into him and finally pressed your lips to his in a kiss both gentle and passionate. 

He pulled back just enough to be able to murmur against your lips. "I don't know how we'll make this work, but I know we will. I cannot believe anything else, because I simply cannot live without you." You smiled against his lips and pulled him back to you.


End file.
